


princess party

by masongrey



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Birthday Party, Cute, Ficlet, I couldn't help myself, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masongrey/pseuds/masongrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lola begs Roy-lady to bring Princess Ariel to her seventh birthday party in an extremely last minute fashion. Roy knows just the mermaid for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	princess party

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the following prompt from artificial queens “biadore au where danny plays Ariel for Lola's birthday party”, It's very short, not quite an au and full of mistakes but I hope you like it anyways. 
> 
> I usually don't write romantic biadore because their relationship feels a lot more like mother/daughter to me but I just had to <3

“Roy-lady! Roy-lady!” Lola's high pitched whine is like music to Roy's ears.

“Yes dear?” he smiles, ruffling a hand through her wispy blonde hair.

“Tomorrow I'm seven.” She grins proudly, holding up seven fingers.

Roy smiles again and nods, bopping her on the nose.

“I want a party.” She smiles back, bopping him on the nose.

“You're getting a party girlie, so calm yourself. A princess party, remember?”

“Yes,” she nods her head affirmitavely. “But I want a princess at my princess party. A real princess.” She juts out a hip, sticking out her bottom lip.

Roy sighs, running a hand through his hair. How the hell is he supposed to find a princess in a day? _He_ certainly won't do the trick, Bianca is clownfish realness, not princess material.

“Please, please, puh-leassssee,” she whines, tugging on his arm.

“Alright,” he groans with a small smile. “Which princess darling?”

“Ariel,” she twirls around with a laugh. “I want Ariel.”

Roy pulls out his phone and spins through his contacts. He has just the right mermaid in mind.

\- - -

“So chola, repeat after me: what are the words we will not say?”

Danny curls his lips up into a blindingly bright smile as he lists off his all-time favorite adjectives. “The words we will not say are fuck, shit, motherfuck, motherfucker, bitch, whore, dick, ass. That all?”

“You missed one, bitch.”

Danny twists his face up into a frown. “I said bitch!”

“No _you_ are the bitch, and you missed a word. Bitch.”

“Oh, oh, oh! Cunt. I missed cunt. Which you are, by the way.” Danny smiles again, adjusting his fiery wig smugly.

“Right. Perfect. Gold star.” Danny wiggles around in his lime-green princess dress, doing a stupid little victory dance. Roy pauses for a sigh. “You did your research, yeah? You watched the Little Mermaid and practiced your princess voice and everything?”

“Puh-lease. I've been watching the Little Mermaid since I came out of the womb. And I am a fucking mermaid after all, so I think I pretty much have this covered.”

Roy rolls his eyes and slaps a palm over his face. What the hell is he thinking, letting a fucking drag queen entertain a bunch of seven year olds? And not just any old seven year olds, no. His goddaughter Lola is much, much more than just another seven year old.

“Just don't curse, don't talk about dick, and don't pull an Anna Nicole Smith, okay? And no drinking lor smoking either! It's only thirty minutes, just please don't fuck it up.”

Danny pulls his fingers into guns and fake shoots Roy in the chest.

“Got it cap,” he salutes with a grin.

Roy bites his lip around a smile and rolls his eyes again. This boy is going to be the death of him.

\- - -

Roy brings 'Ariel' out on his arm, smiling as the gaggle of young girls attacks the princess.

“I told you Roy-Lady brought me a princess!” Lola smiles proudly, hands on her hips.

Roy rolls his eyes, ruffling the little girl's hair. They might not be related genetically, but the girl definitely takes after his quick wit and sass.

Danny's eyes light up as soon as he sees the princess tea party themed birthday party.

“Hello girls!” He grins, fluttering a hand excitedly. His voice is surprisingly smooth and soft. Roy lets himself feel the slightest bit impressed.

\- - -

As the party progresses, Roy can't help but feel a warm fuzziness in his stomach. Danny is so fucking good with kids, it's insane. He never would have expected this.

The queen smiles and giggles and plays the princess like a pro. Roy bites his lip from his perch against the wall.

Every so often, Danny looks up at Roy, smiling sweetly, wiggling his fingers and blowing so many fake kisses that the girls cluttered around his feet to collapse in fits of giggles when Roy's cheeks blush into a deep red. Roy would be lying if he said it wasn't the cutest thing he's ever seen. Roy would also be lying if he said that he wasn't the slightest bit turned on right now.

But he's mostly just glad that Lola finally got the princess party she's always wanted.

Mostly.

“Alright girls,” he calls, clapping his hands. “That's it for our little mermaid, she has to go back and visit Prince Eric again. Say goodbye girls.”

The girls cluster around Danny's legs and pepper his skirts with kisses and soft 'goodbyes'. Danny smiles and pats them on the head and Roy's chilly little heart cracks right open.

Lola leans in, whispering something into Danny's ear. It's Danny's turn to flush bright red. He laughs nervously, standing up and tripping clumsily over his feet in his rush to get to Roy.

Roy grabs him and steadies him and the girls collapse into another fit of giggles.

“What did she say to you?” Roy whispers once they're safely behind the door.

Danny blushes again and he ducks his head as unstraps his shoes. “She told me that you were much more handsome than Prince Eric. And that I should kiss you already so that she could go and visit my mermaid family.”

Roy tugs on his lower lip with his teeth. Danny's lips are plushed out and his brow is furrowed as he fidgets with the strap on his shoe.

Roy wants to kiss him more than anything so he does, leaning forward and pressing his lips gently against Danny's.

Danny smiles into the kiss, lunging forward and grabbing a fistful of Roy's short hair. Roy moans and lets himself be dragged into Danny's lap.

They're broken apart by the creak of the door and a high pitched laugh.

“Roy-lady's kissing A-riel! Roy-lady's kissing A-riel!” Lola sings, skipping gleefully into the other room as Roy and Danny struggle to right themselves and fix their tousled hair. “I'm gonna be a prin-cess! I'm gonna be a prin-cess!”

Roy pulls Danny to his feet with an awkward smile.

“Nicely done chola. Now I'm going to have to break it to her that you're not _really_ a mermaid princess.”

Danny shrugs with a bright smile. “Something tells me that she just wants you to be happy.”

“Oh trust me, I am.”

And he was.

This truly was a perfect princess party. Everything was wonderful.

And Danny hadn't even said fuck once.

Truly a birthday miracle.


End file.
